Jesus Christ - Warrior & Healer
by ValarPrime98
Summary: Just a short FFN on Jesus as a Warrior who fights & mortifies sin, and as a Healer who heals all our spiritual infirmities!


The Spirit of Christ Jesus faced his terrible foes. His Meta-Omniscience allowed Him to perceive all His enemies with perfect, impeccable clarity in all their hideous, sinful, omnimalevolent 'glory'.

Such was the spiritual condition of the human soul; dominated by pride, anger, lust, despair, envy, covetousness, hubris, jealousy, hatred, malice... all of them in the form of unspeakably horrifying monsters and demons that, if they had physical forms, would have caused any human being to instantly die from utter horror. Everything about them was designed to kill and destroy the soul, designed to torture and inflict unimaginable suffering and pain. If not for the moral constraints that God put on these monsters in every human being, they would spiral out of control like infinitely ravenous hellfire, plunging any human into never-ending, endlessly vast emotional & spiritual agony, destruction & damnation, into ever-increasing condemnation & guilt & suffering & hopelessness.

But no more. Before the creation of the universe, God the Father & God the Son had pre-ordained a certain number of created humans that would be saved from their sins by the death of the Son of God on the cross. Jesus Christ, God the Son, the Deity incarnate in human flesh, absorbed the full emotion-crushing wrath of God on the cross at Cavalry. A morally perfect Person who led a perfectly, absolutely sinless life despite all its sorrows, difficulties and trials was the perfect sacrificial Lamb to make atonement for the sins of the elected humans. By dying on the cross and bearing the wrath of God, Jesus Christ fully satisfied the justice of God against sin, and also proved the incomprehensibly immeasurable riches of His immense love, kindness & mercy towards undeserving sinners.

It was this action that enabled humans – the elected ones – to once again have a personal, intimate relationship with the Living God. The Holy Spirit of God, of the Lord Jesus Christ entered into His saints, dwelling in their bodies as His temple. And thus began a lifetime of killing the Demons & Monsters of sin that remained in the soul.

The Transcendent Demons of hatred & anger surged forward, colossal humanoid beings that had enormous hooked tusks, a massive, gaping mouth lined with rows of huge fangs, and mottled scaly skin that was just... grotesque beyond measure. They opened their mouths and spewed streams of deadly, venomous acid towards the soul. But the Spirit of Jesus stepped in, lifting the Shield of Faith. Some of the acid splattered onto the soul, corroding and eating away at it, but the Shield had stopped the worst of the assault. Several drops of acid landed on the Breastplate of Righteousness, which shone with the brilliant light of a billion noonday suns, and they dissipated into nothingness against the imbued Divine Righteousness of God.

(Note: These are not actually Satan's Demons. These are merely manifestations of sin)

Screeching and bellowing, the Transcendent Demons charged, hundreds of thousands of them rushing towards the soul, eager to rip it into shreds. The Spirit roared like a ferocious lion, and bellowed, "DISAPPEAR!" His Supreme Word of God became the absolute law in all reality, and the hordes of Demons instantly exploded and shattered into many miniscule drops of darkened, corrosive blood and gout.

But the damage to the soul had been done. Hatred and anger continued to gnaw ravenously away at the believer's soul, their venom & fiery breath pervading the mental and emotional capacities of the beloved son of the Lord God. They were joined by Demonic Anti-Gods of despair & envy & anxiety, who suddenly manifested and tore away at the soul. As they ate, they multiplied, until there were billions of them gnawing away at the believer's happiness and peace.

A massive bolt of lightning hurtled towards the Anti-Gods, vaporizing several of them whilst the rest scattered just in time. Snarling malevolently, they charged at Jesus, gigantic fangs and wicked claws and gleaming scythes at the ready. Christ Jesus raised His Divine Sword, His infinitely muscular arms expertly gripping the hilt with His graceful fingers. He opened His mouth and roared, and the sound was like the symphony of an infinite number of Lions, Tigers, Bears, Sabertooth Cats & Tyrannosaurus Rexes all roaring majestically at the same time. The almost-endless hordes of Demonic Anti-Gods all halted, all beginning to tremble in fear before their Ultimate Predator. Jesus Christ charged, crossing the distance in one or two great strides, and began hewing and piercing increasingly huge holes in the enemy lines, His Sword blazing with the immeasurably powerful Divine Light of God as it reduced the vile Anti-Gods to absolute and never-ending nonexistence.

Meanwhile, Jesus Christ manifested Himself with His Omnipresence; while one manifestation of Him fought the Anti-Gods, another went to tend to the damaged soul. "Oh, my poor child." Jesus whispered tenderly, His voice filled with loving kindness & gentleness. He could see that the child was hurting, crying his heart out to God, sobbing uncontrollably, being consumed by grief and sorrow and self-pity. Jesus leaned down and touched the soul, His nail-pierced hand caressing it with all the loving tenderness of a father comforting His child.

"_**Vengeance is mine; I will avenge you; I will fully repay those who have hurt you and done you wrong." **_

"_**I love you, infinitely more than you could ever imagine, and I will never leave you nor forsake you."**_

"_**Do not fear, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous right hand." **_

"_**Continue obeying my commands, continue being humble & kind & generous & loving. I am pleased with you, so very pleased with you. Your rewards in Heaven are there."**_

As Jesus spoke these words, He channelled His divine healing power through the soul, reaching the heart & mind, all faculties, all capacities. The venom & fire began to subside, doused by the rivers of living water that Jesus channelled with His omnipotent healing energies. Where there was once desolation and despair, there was new hope, peace & joy tht transcends all understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a swing of His Sword, an entire company of Anti-Gods screeched and wailed in utmost agony and hopelessness before being obliterated by Jesus. He turned, and saw that there were still endlessly infinite numbers of Transcendent Demons, Anti-Gods, Demonic Gods and all kinds of other omnimalevolent Monsters. He narrowed His glowing eyes.

"**By the almighty power of my blazing fire, incinerate and extirpate all of them beyond all concepts of infinity, whether conceivable or inconceivable."**

Immediately, Jesus Christ became enveloped in an ultra-luminous corona of blue & white flames that, a split second later, exploded outwards with unimaginable speed & ferocity & power. The endlessly vast legions of sinful manifestations barely had time to shriek in terror before endlessly-incomprehensibly-immeasurable quantities of infinitely omnipotent Divine Fire devoured them, completely incinerating and extirpating them beyond all known & unknown concepts of infinity. The raging Fires ferociously consumed and atomized every single ounce of sinful corruption in the human soul, dissolving them into absolute & uncompromising nonexistence. Once Jesus was sure that all sin had been destroyed, with a mere thought, the Fires subsided.

At last, the believer was truly holy & blameless in character before God.

**Author's Note: The last part refers to the time at the end of the true Christian's life, when he dies and goes to see the Lord. At that time, the Lord God Omnipotent will indeed absolutely & immeasurably extirpate & incinerate away all remaining sinful corruption & moral evils within our being so that we will truly be perfectly holy & righteous in our character before Him.**


End file.
